Vincent Michael Ethryne
'''Vincent Michael Ethryne' is the third son, and fifth and youngest child of Jonathan Carter, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire, and the Empress Consort Vivienne Wilson. He is the younger brother of Crown Prince Alden Miguel Ethryne, Eriena Marguerite Ethryne, Leander Marcus Ethryne, and Luciana Marie Ethryne. He is the Third Prince of the Empire and the Fifth in line to the throne. Biography Early Life Vincent was born on June 29, 2326 in Axial Palace in Lutetia to Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire, and his Empress Consort Vivienne Ethryne. ''Reload ''under construction Aftermath under construction Titles, styles and arms Titles and styles * 29 June 2326 – present: His Imperial Highness Vincent Michael, Third Prince of the European Union Empire * 29 June 2338 – present: His Imperial Highness The Duke of Picardie ** 9 July 2335 – present: His Royal Highness Prince Vincent of New Europe, Duke of Picardie Vincent is, from birth, a European prince entitled to the style of Imperial Highness under letter patent issued by Jonathan Carter, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire and his father on 24 April 2318, which gave the title and style to his children, to his direct and half-siblings, and to their children. His official title and style at birth is His Imperial Highness Vincent Michael, Third Prince of the European Union Empire. Customarily, a European prince received a title of his own dukedom at the age of twelve years old. When Vincent turned twelve on 29 June 2338, he received the official title and style as His Imperial Highness The Duke of Picardie. On 9 July 2335, he received another new title and style after unifying the European Union and granting independence to the colonized countries. His other title is His Royal Highness The Prince of New Europe, Duke of Picardie. Physical Description Vincent was described to have chestnut-colored hair an bluish grey eyes or violet like his aunt and his paternal grandfather. His childish looks slowly heightens to a handsome teenager like his other brothers. Personality Among his siblings, Vincent is the most mischievous. He likes to prank and always excited to do everything. He finds it funny how his elder siblings's raised their eyebrows at him when he speaks at them in a language that they are not aware of. Abilities under construction Relationships under construction Trivia Character History * Vincent means 'conqueror or victor' in Latin and English, and Michael means 'Who is like God?' in Hebrew just like his older brother's second name's meaning. His middle name, Wilson, means 'son of William' in English, not to mention that hus mother was originally a descendant of the royal family of England. His last name, Ethryne, is a word play with the word 'eternity'. Other Descriptions * His blood type is B. * He is a polyglot like his other siblings, especially ten other different languages except English: Tagalog, French, Russian, Swedish, Italian, Swiss, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and Greek. Being a polyglot of eleven languages, he is the most fluent polyglot among them siblings. Category:Royalty Category:Prince Category:European Category:Imperial Family Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:European Military